


Whine

by ellagrayson



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagrayson/pseuds/ellagrayson
Summary: Madara has his fun with Tobirama in the bedroom.





	Whine

The room was dark let alone for just one candle that was lit next to the bed. Still, Tobirama couldn’t see much. He had been shoved onto the bed by Madara face down and naked. His hands were tied behind his back. There was a collar around his neck and a cloth tied around his neck to gag his mouth.

He faced the candle light as it flickered to his left. The anticipation on waiting for Madara to make his move was killing him. The Senju was already wet just being in this compromising position and he began to throb, making him whine against the cloth around his mouth. He hated when Madara made him wait like this.

Hearing shuffling made Tobirama whine louder, hoping to make it clear to Madara his impatience. Madara just chuckled darkly, sending shivers down Tobirama’s spine.

“You’re being made to wait for a reason, Tobirama. I’m punishing you.”

Tobirama grunted in response but soon enough he felt Madara come onto the bed behind him. Madara grasped the other’s hips, lifting them up with gloved hands. Tobirama tried to thrust himself back to meet any part of Madara’s body, but the Uchiha held his grip strong and tsked.

“Stay still now.” He said while he grabbed the collar around Tobirama’s neck, making him bend backward just a little bit as Madara kept one hand on his hip and leaned forward and whispered to him.

“Don’t move unless I want you to, got it?” Tobirama whimpered and groaned, wishing Madara would just do whatever he wanted to already. He just wanted the other man inside of him as soon as possible and was too impatient to wait or listen to his orders.

Tobirama bucked his raised ass against Madara. Madara grunted as he took his hand and shoved the white haired males hips back against the bed, making Tobirama muffle obscenities against his cloth and squirm a bit.

“What did I say?!”

He let go of the collar and let Tobirama’s head hit the bed as he backed up and straddled the other man’s legs together between his own. Madara smirked as he raised a hand and made it come down hard on Tobirama’s bare ass. It made Tobirama do a louder whimper at the sudden harsh contact. He tried to remain still in order to maybe appease Madara, but the Uchiha wasn’t done as he spanked him again and harder this time. Tobirama this time gave out more of a loud moan than a whimper.

Madara smirked at the other man’s reaction as he proceeded to spank Tobirama until both of his asscheeks were red and slightly swollen. By that point Tobirama was allowed to squirm a little as his moans kept persisting. He hated how good it had felt and how much enjoyment he got out of being at the mercy of Madara like this. He tried to stop moaning, but he still felt his ass cheeks stinging even after Madara had gotten up from the bed.

Tobirama didn’t have the slightest clue what Madara was doing next until he heard the sound of a condom wrapper. The white haired male groaned in anticipation. He tried to turn his head to see him but he was met with darkness.

He tensed when he felt Madara come up from behind onto the bed once more. Tobirama drew in a deep breath as Madara grasped his hips again and made him spread his legs, revealing his pulsing, wet vagina. Tobirama whimpered into the sheets as Madara silently slipped his fingers into him. Tobirama’s whimper grew as he felt the Uhciha’s fingers inside of him.

“Oh? Looks like you’re already wet. How sweet is that,” Madara said sweetly. “Well that makes things easier then.”

He then reached over with his free hand and grabbed Tobirama by his collar again from the back. He removed his fingers from inside him, making Tobirama grunt in disapproval.

Madara ignored him and yanked on his collar, making Tobirama cough against his cloth as he was brought up to a sitting position on his knees. The Uchiha placed a hand over his chest and pinched his nipple before going to kiss his neck. Tobirama squirmed more, his neck being his most sensitive area as Madara began to bite. Between this and having been spanked from earlier, Tobirama finally let tears flow as he began to whimper and moan more. He even yelped when Madara had drawn a small amount of blood.

The black haired man licked the blood off of his lips and then gave a gentle kiss to his neck before positioning Tobirama onto his erection. Tobirama moaned loudly as his firm member was put inside of him. Madara made him bounce on his lap in order to thrust into him as Tobirama gave muffled moans and Madara continued to bite his neck here and there.

Soon enough, Madara knew Tobirama was close to reaching climax. Right when the other man was ready, Madara suddenly stopped, making Tobirama whimper as he still felt Madara inside of him, throbbing inside of him.

The Senju tried to speak his frustration but it was all muffled and intangible. Nevertheless, Madara knew he was upset.

“Don’t be upset, Tobi. I just don’t want you to come for me just yet.”

Madara then pushed Tobirama away from him and back down onto the bed and pulled himself out of him and removed the condom. Tobirama whimpered against the sheets again as he laid there.

This time, Madara took a softer approach than a rough one. He ran his fingers up and down Tobirama’s spine, making goosebumps appear. He did this here and at other parts of his body, making Tobirama whimper more. That was when Madara decided to lean and take the cloth that was gagging Tobirama off.

Once it was off, Tobirama gasped and eyed Madara with resentment. Madara had just needed to do one more good thrust in him in order to make him cum. Leaving him right on the edge like that made Tobirama frustrated. Madara had been allowed to orgasm, but Tobirama hadn’t. But although he was mad and wanted to express it, his own desire for Madara in that moment was much stronger. His eyes also were pleading.

“Mad-“ He stopped to wet his lips, “Madara… Please.”

Madara ignored him as he lifted up Tobirama’s head by the collar as he positioned himself to sit in front of him. He put a hand on his cock and gave it a few pumps with his hand to get it hard again before taking his thumb to pry open Tobirama’s mouth while he looked down at him with a cold expression.

“Suck.” Was all Madara said to Tobirama as he then positioned Tobirama’s mouth over his cock.

Tobirama whimpered against his cock as he began to give him a blow job. He knew if he did a good job, Madara would return the favor. He felt himself throbbing with longing as his mouth worked his lovers member.

Madara moaned with pleasure and gripped Tobirama’s hair as his head bobbed up and down. Tobirama always gave the best blow jobs especially when he was in his most needy state. And before long Madara came. He breathed hard and looked down at Tobirama before letting out another command.

“Now swallow.”

Tobirama had seen that one coming and did what he was told. Madara then got up from the bed once again, making Tobirama feel despair. He began to whimper again, not being able to use his words at this point.

Madara moved to get on top of Tobirama again. This time he began to kiss along his spine as he untied the rope that bound his hands.

“You’ve been very good.”

With the rope untied, he then helped Tobirama shift to lay on his back. Madara loomed over him as their eyes met and the Uchiha positioned himself to slip inside Tobirama once again as the Senju used his now free arms to wrap around Madara’s neck. Tobirama had to catch his breath as Madara gave a good, hard thrust into him, making Tobirama finally cum and moan and groan into Madara’s ear as he shuddered.

“There we go. Feel better now?”

Tobirama gave a weak nod as he panted and fell back down onto the sheets and stared up into Madara’s eyes. His mouth was agape and Madara knew he couldn’t just leave it at that. He smirked and met Tobirama’s mouth with his own. Their mouths clashed as Madara entered into Tobirama again and fucked him throughout the night.


End file.
